


Escape the Night – TFAU: The SAE is Evil?

by Dede42



Series: The Fugitive AU [1]
Category: Escape the Night Possession AU, Escape the Night Rebirth AU, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Has anyone been in contact with Mystic? Does anyone know what's going on the SAE?
Series: The Fugitive AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOGUE: WAIT, WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> Hello world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Now, I normally don't post on Sundays, but I'm making an exception as I'm working on a special project connected to a new storyline created by ETNMystic, which I'm also involved in.

**PROLOGUE: WAIT, WHAT?**

*****

February 15th, 2020.

When I was checking my email this morning, I found that Mystic had posted a chapter for a new story called _Misnomer_ , and so I clicked on the link, curious to see what her new ETN story would be. What I found was confusing, for it was written like she was on the run, and that the Society Against Evil was evil.

Why would Mystic write something like this? I mean, the SAE had protected her and the rest of us AO3 writers, along with certain OCs, and the YouTubers from ETN, from the Cursed God and his minions in OET, and they were still protecting us all in the Possession, right?

But according to this one chapter, Mystic believes that they have snapped and that their ideals has made them go psycho, and that what they want to do “for the greater good”, will result in a bloodbath.

Oh gosh, I _really_ don’t know what to make of this, or whether to believe this or not, but if this turns out to be true, then we all are in grave danger.

I will keep tabs on Mystic’s writings to see if she posts any other chapters on this, and I’ll reach out to her on Discord to see what’s going on with her.

If you hear from Mystic, have her read this and reach out to me, Delta. Ok?


	2. CHAPTER ONE: WHAT’S GOING ON?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night: The Fugitive AU!
> 
> Here is another posting from Delta. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: WHAT’S GOING ON?**

*****

Delta here again, and there’s been another posting from Mystic on AO3, and now I’m starting to think that she might be onto something when it comes to the SAE, but I’m not entirely certain.

According to this new chapter, the SAE are wanting Mystic and the rest of us for reasons that are _definitely_ different from what the Cursed God wants…well _had_ wanted when it came to Mystic before the Possession AU.

Apparently, this is what the SAE is wanting:

1\. They want intelligence.

2\. They want creativity.

3\. They want abstract thinkers.

Now these cover Mystic, myself, and other writers, and so it kinda makes sense that they would want us writers, but if what Mystic is saying is true, then this is a very bad thing instead of a good thing when it comes to the SAE.

Anyway, I’m going to take Mystic’s advice and I’m going to guard my work, even though I really don’t see the SAE coming after me since most of our works exists in either different timelines or different dimensions, so I really don’t expect there to be much crossover or anything to that affect.

Once thing I know that _I’m_ going to do, I’m going to reach out to my OCs, Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith, to let them know what’s going on, and have them stay on alert, just incase the SAE has really gone off the deep end and are coming for me.

Delta signing off for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mystic right? Has the SAE really gone over to the dark side? And why the writers?
> 
> Stay tune for another update from Delta at the same ETN time and the same ETN channel.
> 
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: THIS IS BAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta has some bad news to share. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: THIS IS BAD**

*****

Delta here again, and guys, this is bad. This is bad as in really, really, _really_ bad, and Mystic’s right about the Society Against Evil.

Mystic posted another chapter to reach out to us writers…well, I should say _certain_ writers, but I have a bad feeling that I’m being targeted. I left a comment to let Mystic know that I’m on the look out, and that I haven’t been able to reach either Dawn or Benny.

I’m worried that the SAE have taken them, and if they have been taken, then that means that even our OCs aren’t safe from them either.

I can understand why they’re going after Mystic, for it was her, unintentionally, that made it possible for the Cursed God to get a foothold in our respective realities, and start influencing us writers on AO3.

I wasn’t as affected as the other writers, but some odd things did happen with my writing that I never understood, and when the SAE pulled me out of my reality to protect me, it made sense at the time.

I thought that when the Possession started, then that kind of thing would’ve been put to a stop with the Cursed God and Mystic being friends instead of him trying to marry her like he’d been trying for a full year and three months.

But that doesn’t appear to be the case, and I’m fearful that they _will_ be coming after me, given that it looks like they have taken Dawn and Benny from me. And if the SAE _do_ have Dawn and Benny, then I’m going to do _everything_ that I can to get them back.

I don’t like being bullied, I don’t like being targeted, and I _definitely_ don’t like it when something of my gets taken from under my nose. No matter _what_ , I’m going to help take down the SAE before they can get to Mystic or anyone else, and I’m _going_ to get Dawn and Benny back.

If you hear from Mystic, let her know that I, Delta, am going to be on a lookout for the SAE and to help plan something to save all of our worlds from them. Delta, signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can Delta do? Can she get her OCs back? Or will the SAE get her first? Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Is Mystic right? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
